


Gravitation

by FunnSizeeJazzi



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunnSizeeJazzi/pseuds/FunnSizeeJazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fan-fiction of the anime and manga Gravitation.<br/>Every character I talk about in most of the story belongs to Maki Murakami. I will tell you which are mine.<br/>The will be smut, hard expicit sex, fighting, love, tears, and everything in between.</p><p>Shuichi is 19. Eiri is 22. One is a story and lyrics writer. One is an aspiring rockstar. When they meet all hell breakes loose.<br/>Enjoy.</p><p>Btw: This is rated [R] Restricted if you are not of age or premitted to read, GOOD BYE.<br/>If you love BOY ON BOY action i hope you enjoy your read. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at putting a fanGmade story in writing. Don't be afraid to tell me if it is bad. :}  
> Hello again people ^_^
> 
> Welcome to my story.
> 
> This is my first time EVAR putting this up.
> 
> This is BOYXBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE GTFOUTTA MAH STORY.
> 
> Enjoy.

"I'm done!"

 

Shuichi yelled at his husband of five years.

 

Said lover -being Eiri Yuki- just sighed as be stood up from his bath. "Wait brat."

 

"And that too! You wont even say my name!" he replied as dried off and put on his clothes. "It's always brat, idot, dumbass, etc." as he finished with his clothes, he pointed a finger in the face of Yuki and screamed, "My name is Shuichi. _Shu_ - _ich_ - _i_!"

 

"I know your name brat." Eiri was getting annoyed at all of this yelling.

 

Shuichi threw his hands up in exasperation and got out his bag that he'd been hiding under the bed. He knew this would happen, but after they got married he didn't think he'd need it. He only left it there in case Yuki ever kicked him out again.

 

Yuki saw the fully-stuffed bag and thought, _he's running away again_. He sighed again, but this time, inwardly. _Then he is going to come back like he always does. Begging me to forgive him and not be mad at him_.

 

Or so he thought, until he saw Shuichi take off his ring.

 

His eyes widened. _He never takes of his ring_.

 

On the inside he was panicking and it showed slightly in his eyes. "Shuichi, what are you doing?"

 

This time, Shuichi sighed. "Eiri" He only called Yuki 'Eiri' if he was really serious about something. "I can't do this anymore. I'm so tired." Eiri seriously looked at his small lover.

 

 _He's lost weight_. He thought. _And_ _if those bags under his eyes are any indication, he hasn't gotten any sleep in the last few days. Did I really do that?_ His mind cried. _Did I really push him so far?_

 

"I've put up with your problems for five years Eiri. _Five years._ I feel like we haven't even moved from our position since we first met. We're still just that 'writer and rock star living together'. I feel like you only married me to make me happy." He wrapped his arms around himself in hopes of some comfort. "Even in sex. Nothing's changed. Sex is the only time I can get you to say my name and tell me you love me. But it's not even you. I bet you don't even know what I'm talking about."

 "I- dont." Eiri admitted.

 

"It's just like you falling asleep after the first round. You sleep, or more like your conscious does but, your body doesn't. I noticed it awhile ago. When you take long trips and don't cheat on me-"

 

Eiri looked away actually looking ashamed.

 

 _He knew_.

 

"-it happens. After the first round, your conscious goes away, like you are sleeping, but you body doesn't. It continues where you left off." He paused. "Only gentler and more lovingly."

 

Eiri had the nerve to be jealous of himself.

 

"How often does this happen?" he asked.

 

"Like I when you go on long trips." Shuichi looked away. "Which has been more frequently." He knew why.

 

"Lo-"

 

"I'm not done."

 

Yuki looked shocked. "Your not?"

 

 

"No. Far from it."

 

He stayed silent so Shuichi took it as a cue to continue.

 

"I also noticed your 'other side' comes out alot when we have -or I want to have- our once-in-a-while 'romantic time' that you most-likely know nothing about. He treats me so much better than you. So much that it's like another person. And I don't push him away because I always say to myself that 'maybe he will be the real Yuki one day' or 'he will never be the real Yuki' and that I would love just be in the moment while it lasts. Other times I just wish he could stay."

 

_Ouch._

 

"But you, you're totally different. You never worry about my needs. Your just always horny. Especially at the most random times. It's so troublesome! Like the days when I have alot of work, or when I need to go into work early or late or- or-"

 

"I get it."

 

"Sorry but it's true. He treated me with so much and care, that I usually cried the whole time he was there. It hurt knowing that you'll never be like that. And sometimes I felt like I was betraying you, so I told him to go back. But it hurt when every time you came back to your senses, you just pushed me away." He started to cry. "During sex with you most of the time I felt like I was just your sex toy. You'd dress me up in all of these different girl clothes, use toys, and always say, 'Your just like a girl'."

 

Feeling bad, Eiri tried to apologize but Shuichi didn't accept it. But I mean who would?

 

"If you wanted a girl this whole time why? Why did you stay with me?" The little pink haired boy started to cry harder. "I-I never wanted your pit-t-ty and, I'm not e-even close t-to finishing." Eiri gulped. "But I w-will not continue. I just need to k-know o-o-one thing."

 

Not trusting his voice Eiri just nodded.

 

"Do you love me?" Eiri moved into kiss Shuichi, but he backed out of the way.

 

"No. I need you to say it. No more kissing. Just once I would like for you to say my name and tell me you love me. The real you."

 

Eiri was silent.

 

"Please Eiri. I love you. Please." He was begging now.

 

Eiri was still silent. Unknown to Shuichi that he was trying to find a way to tell him he loved him.

 

The pink-haired rockstar bowed his head to hide fresh tears. " I see."

 

 _No! Please Shuichi don't cry. I love you! I love you with everything atom of my being. Of my soul. I need you. Please. Please don't go. I love you. I was just to scared and ignorant to admit it. I just didn't want a repeat of the Kitazawa incident. I'll say it as many times as you want. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou. Please, please don't go_.

 

Alas, not a word was spoken aloud. A ring was placed in his hand and only the sound of fading footsteps and a door shutting was herd.

 

A faint 'Shuichi' was whispered.


	2. The First Meeting Is Always Most Memorable

~ 5 Years prior

 

"No..... These lyrics dont sound right."

 

Shuichi sat on the park bench trying to think of lyrics for his new song.

 

"Ah!" thanks to the evning breeze his lyrics flew out of his hands. He chased them down the sidewalk.

 

"No. Come baaack." he whined.

 

It seemed like they were going to float away forever until, a hand shot out and grabbed the papers.

 

"Thank-" he stopped mid sentence.

 

There was a man standing there holding his lyrics. He was tall and lean. With medium length -not blonde- but golden locks and equally golden eyes.

 

Beautiful. Shuichi admired.

 

That wasn't what stopped him. This mysteriously beautiful man was reading his lyrics.

 

"Wait! Don't-" be was cut off by a cold voice.

 

"Terrible."

 

He was taken aback. "Eh?"

 

"You call this a love song? A grade-school kid can do better." With that, the beautiful man let go of the paper, letting it float off into the wind, and walked off.

 

But before he passed Shuichi, he added, "You should just quit now."

 

"What?" Shuichi dropped down on the sidewalk. "Did you have to be so harsh?!" he yelled.

 

But no one was there to hear him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

"You... You... You didn't finish it?!" Shuichi's manager, Sakano yelled.

 

Silence.

 

"No, it's not that I'm blaming you but, if we don't hurry, the time is.... But the song isn't getting anywhere! I've failed as a manager!" He made a cross sign over his body and went to the window. "Ultimately, I should just.... Please forgive any misfortunes my early death may bring!" He was about to climb out of the window, when Shuichi and Hiro -Shuichi's best friend and fellow band member- grabbed him.

 

"Wait! Wait! Hold on a minute" They screamed.

 

Shuichi then went on to say, "That's not it! I dont know, it's just that something happened yesterday."

 

Hiro let go of their suicidal manger and asked, "Yesterday? After I left? What happened?"

 

"Well..." He trailed off. He let go of Sakano, making him fall the rest of the way out the window. They were on the first floor so it didn't do any damage. "There was this really gorgeous guy who was in the park yesterday."

 

"Wait. Guy? Gorgeous?" Hiro laughed. "Shuichi! I didn't know you go that way! Now I know why you never went on those group dates with me." He shook his head. "You should've told me."

 

"I don't go that way Hiro!" Shuichi quickly replied. "He was just so.... Pretty. But anyway, that's not the point! He saw the lyrics to our new song! He told me that they were terrible, that a grade-school kid could do better and that I should just quit." He lifted his head that had dropped while he was talking and looked at his friend. "Ne Hiro, don't you think that's terrible?!"

 

Hiro was just picking the wax out of his ears.

 

"Um excuse me..." Sakano butt in. "Is that all?"

 

" 'Is that all?' " Shuichi cried.

 

"Come to think of it." Hiro wondered. "One of Ryuichi Sakama's sayings had to do with something like that. It went, 'What's talent? Something tasty'."

 

Shuchi corrected him. "He's special." he said. "It's like he's already gone on to a different world." he sighed. "Where talent doesn't matter. He's a god."

 

"You said it's only natural to have talent, right Shu? Then, I don't get why your so depressed about what some stranger said."

 

"That's not the point Hiro! It's like we never met before, but I got this vibe that he totally hated me."

 

"You shouldn't let it bother you." Sakano said.

 

"It isn't bothering me! Shuichi quickly conjected. It's just that, I need to find him again and make him apologize, or else...." he trailed off.

 

"So it's bothering you" Hiro finalized.

 

"It's bothering you." Sakano agreed.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Forget it. We don't have time for this, you know?

 

That's impossible.

 

What?

 

I will never be able to forget about it.

 

Rain poured as Shuichi made his way home. He, getting soaked since he didn't have an umbrella.

 

'I will never be able to forget about it Hiro. Because, he was so cool....and pretty.'

 

"Woah! Awesome car!" Someone whispered not far from him.

 

"What? Is it a foreign car?" another person whispered.

 

Shuichi looked to where everyone was looking and pointing at. He gasped.

 

'That's him!' his mind screamed. 'Inside that car! That's the man that told me my lyrics were terrible!'

 

The light turned green and the man was driving away. Shuichi jumped over the rail and ran in front of the car.

 

"STOOOP!"

 

Everyone gasped.

 

The car swirved and stopped atleast 5 feet from him. The swirving motion drenching Shuichi from the water on the road.

 

"Ah!"

 

The driver got out of the car, and lo' n behold the same man from yesterday was standing in front of him.

 

"If you're looking to commit suicide, pick another car. Damn brat."

 

~Skip to 'pretty man's' house

 

The 'pretty man' walked into his living room drying his hair after a shower and finds Shuichi intently staring at him.

 

"Here a towel"

 

Shuichi snaps out of his staring state and goes to say a 'thank you' but was cut off as Yuki rudely threw the towel at his face, he then goes to grab a beer. After furiously drying his hair, Shuichi asks, "So... You got a grudge against me or something?"

 

"Damn straight! You almost wrecked my car!"

 

"That's not what I'm talking about! The other night, when we met in the park..." Shuichi trailed off his head dipping a bit.

 

Yuki looked at him for a minute. "Don't know what you're talking about."

 

Shuichi gasped. "You don't know?!" he cried. "After you said all of those harsh words to me..."

 

"Are you an aspiring suicide, or do you want something from me? Which is it you damn brat?"

 

Shuichi stood. "My name is Shuichi Shindou, not 'damn brat'!"

 

If you know what i mean, then it doesn't matter, does it?" he replied. "Well, you don't seem sensitive enough to commit suicide." he said, while grabbing his pack of smokes and lighter from his table.

 

"I..." The pink haired boy started. "I just wanted to see you again."

 

Yuki looked at the boy again. "I see." his tone sounding like he just confirmed something. "My critiques pissed you off that much, huh? Wussy poet."

 

"Yes." Shuichi replied. Wait. "You just said that you didn't know what I was talking about!"

 

"I lied you idiot." the golden haired man replied simply. "How can I ever forget such poorly written lyrics?" he lit his cigarette.

 

"You just keep saying that they're bad but-"

 

"Get a clue you brat! If I say that they're terrible and that you have zero talent, that means you got zero talent!"

 

Shuich just stood shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Who Is He?

~At the Music Corp.

 

Sakano is standing in from of a blonde-haired man sitting in a big desk on the phone.

 

"Yes that's fine. I have no problem with that."

"..."

 

"Oh please, I have no such indications. Grasper is a thing of the past."

 

"..."

 

Sakano nervously fixed his tie.

 

"We could'nt call it Nittle Grasper without Ryuichi."

 

"..."

 

"Yes I will have a place ready for you."

 

The man in the desk hung up the phone.

 

"Um... M-Mr. President?"

 

"No." He replied immediately.

 

"What? B-But, Sir!"

 

The President looked through his papers. "I will be focusing on ASK. That is the most effective strategy."

 

"I understand that, but-"

 

"Mr. Sakano." Sakano shut up at the tone of his voice. "I am sorry."

 

Suddenly, the whole office started to rumble. Sakano and the President turned as the door burst in. Literally and standing there was Shuichi with blood dripping from his head.

 

"I-It's finished..." he gasped.

 

"S-Shindou!"

 

The President stood and clapped.

 

"I am happy for you, Mr. Sakano."

 

"M-Mr. President..."

 

"However. You shall fix what you have broken." he continued motioning to the door to his office, now in pieces.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Sakano popped Shuichi's CD into the stereo while Hiroki and Shuichi talked.

 

"Well anyways, whatever go you to complete it, this is a happy occasion! Congratulations on its completion!" Hiroki said and patted Shuichi on the back.

 

"Huh?" he noticed Shuichi's thoughtful expression. "Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you confident about it?"

 

"I am too!" he yelled around a piece of strawberry pocky. "But... That guys with the horrible personality chewed me out, so I got pissed and was able to finish the song. And that seems so pitiful."

 

"He sounds like quite the guy. Who is he?"

 

"What?"

 

"This guy."

 

"I didn't ask."

 

Hiroki almost fell outta his chair. "Why not?!"

 

"I wanted to ask too, but it didn't seem like he'd tell me."

 

In the background Sakano was trying to figure out how to work the stereo.

 

"You like him."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Because all you do is talk about him."

 

"W-What are you saying?!" He is a GUY!"

 

"You can't help it if you have fallen for him." Hiroki sighed. "Man, I had you all to myself until now." he stood and reached for Shuichi's pocky in his mouth. "It'll be lonely if I have to give you up to some other guy." he broke the pocky stick from Shuichi's mouth and licked it.

 

"H-Hiro, you...." the aroura around them changed. Hiro grabbed Shuichi's hand and caressed his face. "I'm sorry I never noticed before."

 

"What I want is for you to be happy." he paused. "Just hurry up and tell him how you feel."

 

The moment was over.

 

"Eh?"

 

"You know where he lives, right? His name doesn't matter."

 

In the background again, Sakano found the two remotes. One for the stereo, and another for the TV. He looked between them both and pressed a button on one of thenm. The TV turned on. He changed the channel until he came upon an man with golden hair.

 

'... Well, I think that every reader will have a different take on it...'

 

The little rockstar gasped and took a glane at the screen.

 

'.... So I don't think it's my place to say.'

 

Shuichi turned completely torwards the screen.

 

"That's..." he started. Hiroki turned too.

 

The annoucer on the show was focused on. 'I see, but Mr. Yuki, no matter how much your stories are filled with violence and death, they seem to be love stories at their core.'

 

'I suppose, but is isn't as if i believe that love is the be-all, end-all. In fact, I think that writing is meaningful because I don't believe that.

 

"Yuki?" Shuichi wondered.

 

"Eiri Yuki." Hiro finished for him.

 

"What?"

 

"Currently, an immensely popular love story author, especially among women."

 

''A-A writer?' Shuichi thought.

 

"It all makes sense now. That's why he could say those things about your lyrics so authoritatively. Right?"

 

Sakano finally found the right button and turned the TV off, and the stereo on. He turned around.

 

"Sorry for the wait." he said happily. "Oh?" he looked around. "Where is Shindou?"

 

Hiro smiled. "He went to confess his love."

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Confessing His Love.... Sorta

“What are you doing?”

 

Shuichi gasped. He was just getting ready to pput in the numbers until he realized he didn’t know the floor number his love was on. Lucky for him the blonde was just coming outside for a smoke.

 

“So, you wanted to see me that badly huh?”

 

The pink haired boy was embarrassed at being caught at the door.

 

“W-Who says?! I came to throw down a challenge!” he yelled out. “I don’t care if you’re a writer or what! Come to my concert and hear my song!” he demanded.

 

At that moment, a tall brunet woman came out of the apartment.

 

“Eiri hold on a minute!”

 

She noticed Shuichi and they stared at each other for a minute.

 

“Who’s the kid?”

 

Suddenly Eiri’s attitude changed.

 

“Well Shuichi, let’s go.” He walked up to the surprised boy and wrapped and arm around him.

 

“Eh? What? Uh… What?!” Shuichi kept looking from Eiri’s arm to his face that was really close to his. Not that he doesn’t mind.

 

“I’m with him today.” Eiri said smoothly. “He’s such such a baby and a handful.”

 

Shuichi, who finally got his senses back, replied, “W-Who are you calling a baby?!”

 

Eiri wrapped both arms around Shuichi’s body, mentally noting how thin his waist was for a boy and said with a fake smile, “Alright, alright Shuichi, you’re so stubborn. Well that’s what makes you so cute. Right?” he nuzzled into the seemingly frozen boy, also noting that he smells really good.

‘Is this strawberry?’ he wondered.

 

On the outside, he gave Shuichi a glare, and whispered for his ears only, “If you make a scene, I’ll kill you.” Even though he was scared Shuichi shuddered slightly at the writer’s breath on his neck.

 

The brunet who was still standing there said, “I understand. In other words, he’s more important to you than I am.”

 

“That’s right.” Eiri replied immediately.

 

She was taken aback. ‘ Who the hell is this boy?’

 

They stared at each other for a few minutes until the woman sighed and turned away.

 

“Jerk.” She muttered.

 

After she turned the corner the released Shuichi.

 

Y-You sure it’s okay just to let her go like that?” Shuichi asked.

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“It’s not okay! She was really hurt by what you said!”

 

Eiri just walked away from Shuichi. “I suppose, she’s probably mad now. But, I’m glad it worked out for you. I mean, you’re happy now, right?”

 

“Eh? What’s that supposed to mean?!”

 

“You like me don’t you?”

 

Shuichi couldn’t say anything. Why? Because it’s true. He did like the cruel bastard in front of him. He lowered his head.

 

‘I knew it.’ Said bastard muttered in his head.

 

“So, when amd where is your concert?”

 

Shuichi, still with his head lowered, said, “The seventeenth. Zepp Tokyo.”

 

“You want me to hear it, hmm?” he grinned. “That crappy love song?”

 

The amethyst haired boy was silent.

 

‘Cruel…’

 

“What? You’re not going to deny it?” he vaguely wondered why the boy was now so quiet. “Don’t tell me you seriously love me?”

 

Shuichi finally found his voice.

 

“I don’t!”

 

“Sorry,” he said not convinced. “but go find someone else. I’ve no intention of getting involved with men.” He walked into the building.

 

‘So cruel…..’

 

Shuichi clenched his fist. “Wait.”

 

The bastard just kept walking.

 

“I said wait!”

 

He made it to the elevator and the doors were about to close until shuichi stopped them.

 

“Like hell… Like hell I want you to come! Don’t get all big-headed. You keep calling it trash and crap, but do you really understand my song?”

 

Silence.

 

“If you really don’t like it then, why don’t you just ignore it?! Don’t comment on it! Why did you have to say those things?!”

 

Silence.

 

“Why do you keep provoking me?!”

 

Eiri finally turned to face Shuichi, and with a glare he shut up.

 

“Shut up.” He walked towards Shuichi.

 

Shuichi backed away, his hand slipping of the elevator door, and they closed shut.

 

“You’re so annoying. Always asking why? Why? She keeps asking me the same thing you do. So let me ask you. Why? Why do you keep appearing before me over and over again? Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

 

Eiri stared into Shuichi’s eyes, the glare making Shuichi not able to look away. The tall man lowered his head to match Shuichi’s.

 

“Tell me, why?”

 

He moved in, and in that moment, planted a kiss on Shuichi’s un-expecting lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR SHUICHI! Dx
> 
> EIRI YOU'RE SUCH A POOP!
> 
> SO,
> 
> LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?
> 
> DID IT MAKE YOU WANNA SNUGGLE SHUICHI?!


	5. Your Brother?!

The President stood ‘in disguise’ (well that’s what he thought it was personally, I think he was pretty obvious) as he waited for a certain person.

 

Pretty soon he saw who he was waiting for. His ex-band mate, Ryuichi and his manager, K. They stared at each other for a while and, bout 20 seconds later Ryuichi was all over the president . Not in that way you pervs. He was literally squeezing the life out of the poor blond.

 

“Tohma!”

 

“Hey! Stop that! We are incognito today! I told you not to do anything flashy today. At that he was back to normal in seconds.

 

“Oh right. We’re in Japan now. Sorry Tohma.”

 

“No that’s quite alright.” He said motioning to the brunet. He then turned to the long-haired blonde next to him. (so many blondes 0.0) “As always I appreciate all your hard work K. thanks for making sure he got here safely.”

 

“I only did my job as his manager.”

 

Tohma took off his sunglasses. “And I have been waiting for you these long three years. Welcome back, Ryuichi.”

 

~*~On to Shuichi*~*

 

With eyes glinting in the distance

Those about to awaken are waiting

Invited to the night castle

Into the empty shells of transient dwellers

Without an exit-

 

“Hey, hey! Wasn’t that just like Ryuichi Sakuma just now?!”

 

-If you mean to endure the shock-

 

“Well you have been copying him since middle school!”

 

-To the point of crumbling-

 

“You got that right. Ryuichi Sakuma is my God!”

 

-Show me the lies-

 

“You were seriously crying when Nittle Grasper broke up three years ago.”

 

-so you can be reborn agai-

-You can be reborn again

You’re eyes alone light up without a smile-

 

“I herd he’s got a solo act going on in America now?”

 

“Yup! That’s my Mr. Sakuma!”

 

-Even if the world you want…-

 

“He’s not yours.”

 

“Alright! One more song! Grasper’s…”

 

-Suddenly turns to ashes-

 

“What in the world are you two doing?!” Their manager yelled. “Honestly you aren’t rehearsing?! The concert is tomorrow!”

 

“Hehe. Don’t worry Mr. Sakano. We’ve got the song down pat.” He dismissed. “Oh! I know! Say, Mr. Sakano, you like Nittle Grasper too, don’t you?”

 

“What? O-Of course. Sihighvniuibtjgiri jiov nivifrghi ughvnuepqtvnqiu…. Is still burned deeply in my brain.”

 

“Who are you guys?” A voice asked. “This stage is reserved the whole day for the rehearsal of our group, ASK.”

 

“Oh. Right, right. Actually I was told that Bad Luck was opening up for you guys so, we’d be able to rehearse with you guys. ”

 

“Bad Luck? I haven’t heard anything about them.”

 

“That can’t be…”

 

“Besides, the people are coming to see us. Who cares about the opening act.”

 

“What did you say?!”

 

“Calm down Shuichi.” Hiro assured. “Well then, as the opening act for our senior who received such a brilliant debut, we intend to do well enough as to not embarrass you. Of course if you can’t follow up an act that gets the audience fired up, that, would be a problem.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Hiro…”

 

“Well then,” Mr. Sakano started, “If we cause trouble now, the concert will be…”

 

Everyone looked back as a red sports car came crashing through the wall and through the whole group of people.

 

‘What the hell?’ the lot wondered.

 

It skidded to a stop and the door opened to reveal a tall woman.

 

“Is Shuichi Shindou here?”

 

He gasped. “You’re the woman from…”

 

“I want to talk to you. Come with me.”

 

“Wha?” The woman grabbed Shuichi by the back of his shirt and dragged him to her car.

 

“Wha? W-Wait! Help me? Ow.. Hey!”

 

Mr. Sakano was the first to speak. “W-Why does SHE know Shindou?!” Hiro looked at him, confused.

 

The doors shut and the car sped out of the building. Now wanting to get hit again, everyone scrambled out of the way.

 

“Who is she?” Hiro asked.

 

The poor manager gulped. “She’s…”

 

~*~ Skip to Shuichi :P*~*

 

“Welcome, Miss Mika.” The bartender greeted as she opened the door.

 

“I’m sorry for making you close up the shop for me, Barkeep.”

 

“Not at all. You have always been good to us.” The Barkeep noticed Shuichi. “Who is he?”

 

“Eiri’s new toy.”

 

“T-Toy?!” Shuichi Stood offended.

 

The woman ignored his comment. “Honesly, what could he be thinking? With someone who’s practically a child. And a boy none the less!”

 

“Well sorry for being born with a dick in my pants!”

 

“I didn’t say you should be sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

~A few drinks later~

 

“The truth is, I have a favor to ask.”

 

“Eh? A-A favor? From me?”

 

“That’s right. I want you to persuade Eiri for me. Naturally, I don’t expect you to do it for free.”

 

“What?” The poor boy was confused. “Just what are you talking about?”

 

“Your debuting from N-G right?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Don’t you want a strong supporter?”

 

“Welcome!”

 

The woman looked over Shuichi’s shoulder and stood. “Darn it, you’re late!”

 

Shuichi looked over his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Mika. I was meeting with someone. Did I keep you waiting?”

 

“T-Tohma Seguch?!”

 

“Oh Mr. Shindou! It was nice meeting you the other day.”

 

His body became stiff. “Y-Yes!”

 

“I am looking forward to tomorrow’s concert.” He held out his hand.

 

Shuichi seemed relieved. “I-I’ll do my best.” Shuichi reached for his hand but it was slapped away. “Ouch!” he looked at the woman beside him.

 

“Don’t touch him so easily.” The woman ordered.

 

“What the hell?! You speak for yourself! You’re awfully familiar with him!”

 

“Of course” Mika said calmly. “He is my husband.”

 

“Husband?!” He looked between them both. “Husband? But.. then Yuki-“

 

“If you persuade Eiri, then I’ll let you be as friendly with Tohma as you want. To sell your band, you’ll need the backing of everything the company has to offer, right?”

 

“Well… but…”

 

“You’re his lover, aren’t you? Make sure you persuade my kid brother, okay?”

 

 "Brother?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. You're Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit.. evilish? :3

 

“Yeah she’s my older sister. Didn’t I tell you that?”

 

 

“No you didn’t! You tricked me you bastard!”

 

The writer turned back to his current story. “You just came to the wrong conclusion by yourself.”

 

Shuichi put his head down. “Well yeah but…”

 

He glanced up at Eiri.

 

“Say Yuki?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you oon bad terms with your parents?”

 

Yuki stopped writing and gave Shuichi a glare.

 

“That woman is starting to be less picky about her methods. She’s probably out her on the old man’s orders.” He chuckled. “To bad for her, I have no intention of going back to that house.” He resumed typing.

 

“But she was worried.” Shuichi put in.

 

“So? What?”

 

“Well… so… So if you’re not on good terms with your family, you should make up with them.”

 

“How much are you getting to do this?”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Five thousand? Ten thousand yen? A hundred thousand yen?” he stood and walked up to Shuichi.

 

“To persuade a twisted guy even Mika has trouble with. Don’t tell me your doing this for free.”

 

“Well…”

 

“Or does this have to do with Tohma Seguchi?”

 

One look in Shuichi’s eyes told Yuki he was right. “I knew it. That’s why you came to persuade me, didn’t you? Blinded by the bait.”

 

“Your w-wrong!”

 

Yuki grabed the poor boy’s chin and lifted his head up to look into his eyes.

 

“How am I wrong? Don’t lecture me like you’re on a higher moral ground than me. Did you get confused because of that little kiss?”

 

 

Shuichi’s eyes widened.

 

“I told you that I don’t like men. And I’m not so senile that I’d be coaxed into something by a brat.”

 

 

Now the pink haired boy’s eye showed rage and determination. He slapped Yuki’s hand away and pushed his lips on to the blondes.

 

 

They stayed like that for bout two minutes. No movement, no tongue, nothing. And their eyes never left each others. Shuichi let go when he was sure he made his point.

 

“Then… then why did you kiss me? Why won’t you resist me? If you don’t like it, just punch me!”

Silence.

 

“It may have been just a kiss for you but, it wasn’t for me!” 

 

Silence.

 

“I was…” he stopped. “Miss Mika did say something about putting in a good word for me with Mr. Seguchi, but… but I… The reward doesn’t mean anything to me!” he shook his head. “I just want to know more about you! I wanted to be of some good to you.”

 

Yuki wanted so much to believe him but he couldn’t.

 

“You’re a liar.”

 

“What?”

 

“You did it for my sake? Don’t make me laugh.” He pushed shuichi’s arm off his shoulder and walked to the door.

 

“No one does something for nothing!” While turned, he didn’t see the tears streaming down Shuichi’s face. “That’s a big, fat lie.” He walked out of the room.

 

“Yuki…”

~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;3
> 
> In the words of my child, "Eiri is such a poop!" D:


	7. The Concert

“That brat! I can’t believe he turned me down!”

“Well it just goes to show how serious Mr. Shindou is.”

“What?”

“He’s an interesting person. I don’t think there’s ever been anyone like that around Eiri.”

“You’re okay with this?”

“If Eiri’s okay with it, I don’t mind.”

“Tohma…”

“Besides… If Bad Luck is a band worth promoting in N-G, I will happily put all my resources behind them.”

 

~*At Hiro’s Place :D*~

 

“Say Hiro… is it wrong to help out the person you love? Is it meddlesome to want to know more about the person you love? ”

“Who knows. Sometimes, even if you do it for someone else, it always ends with you finishing by yourself. But wanting to do those things in and of itself, it isn’t a bad thing.”

“Yuki was mad.”

“Well he seems like a complicated person. But you love him right?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s do our best at tomorrow’s concert.”

 

*~At that bastards house again -.-*~

 

Eiri was sitting on his couch smoke in mouth and beer in hand, thinking.

Do you know what he was shinking about?

Yep you guessed it, Shuichi Shindou and what he said a couple of hours ago.

 

~NEXT DAY~

 

“P-Please be calm okay?!”

“Mr. Sakano…. Would YOU please be calm?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t let those ASK guys-"

“That’s right! We’re going to be totally fired up! We’re going to captivate the audience with the song that bastard made fun of!”

They walked out of the room to meet no one else but, ASK.

“Hey guys. As the opening act, you’re going to get the audience fired up like you said, right?”

Shuichi being the idiot asks, “Um… who are you again?” SIGH.

 

~* In the audience~*

 

If you skim the hundreds of people you will see that everyone is on the floor. But, in the balcony you would see a blonde man. His name is Tohma Sguchi. You were expecting Yuki? Psh…

“It’s pretty packed in here.” Tohma turned to looka at Ryuchi and K.

“I haven’t been to a clubhouse in a long time.” Ryuchi chuckled.

“I can’t wait.”

“Please don’t do anything to stand out. There will be a big commotion if they find out we are here.”

The lights went down and the spotlight shined on two people.

“Hey everybody! Thanks for coming out today! We are Bad Luck and we’ll be getting thing started today.”

Backstage Mr. Sakano was praying for their success.

“Here we go!” (oh~ oh~ here we gooooo~ are you r-r-ready? O.o….. sorry too much Fresh Beat Band xD)

“The first time in the country… ‘The Rage Beat’!”

Right when they were getting ready to play Shuichi froze.

Hiro noticed this. “Shuichi”

He seemed to be staring at something. Hiro tried to see what he was looking at and found it. His eyes widened.

“No way.” He breathed.

“W-Why is he here?”

The people were starting to get restless.

“Why aren’t you singing?!”

“Bring on ASK!”

“Hey, what are you doing?!”

“Shindou…” Sakano pleaded. “Sing!”

None of these voiced were heard.

For he was staring at the person he didn’t expect to be there the most.

Eiri Yuki.

“What is going on?” K asked.

“Could it be..” Tohma wondered.

“If you aren’t going to sing, get off the stage!”

Ryuichi stood.

“I want my money back!”

“It’s all over!” Sakano cried.

Suddenly the spotlight got brighter.

_The light I still can’t reach and where it’s gone-_

The crowd split as a man walked through.

_-Don’t fear the changing times_

_The light I can’t reach and when it’s gone_

_Let’s sketch out the brilliantly dancing thoughts_

_So that the guiding words do not spill over_

_Don’t fear the changing times_

Shuichi couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Ryuchi… Sakuma?” he turned. “It’s really him.”

Ryuchi stared at Shuichi for a moment and then…

“Ahaha..”

“Eh?”

“Yahooo~ Hey there! This is Ryuchi! Thanks for listening!”

The entire crowd began gasping and screaming. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d really like you to hear my junior’s song now. He was nervous earlier, but he’s okay now.” He turned to Shuichi. “Right?”

The pink haired rock star smiled. A real smile.

“Hiro!”

His band mate gave him a thumbs up and, the music started.

_With a frightened look in my eyes_

_I take my impatience_

_And I toss it into the capricious winds_

_On the cracked pavement_

_The signal that melted away_

_Only leaves a scar behind_

_Before the sleepy noise erases tomorrow_

_I chase the footsteps, echoing with ambition_

_I won’t stop anywhere_

_Ignore the unfulfilled emotions…_

_…and get over them In the trembling world of shyness_

_Aim for the escape route_

_Towards the place I’ll arrive at_

_I want a new world_

This was Hiro’s guitar solo and everyone was into the song! Eiri was listening with eyes closed, Sakano was crying, the girls were screaming, and ASK knew they were out played.

_The tears of quarrels chiseled into the main street_

_Warp the footsteps_

_I can still hear It won’t stop anywhere_

Ryuchi joined in and the screams got even louder.

_Ignore the unfulfilled emotions and get over them_

_In the trembling world of shyness_

_Aim for the escape route_

_Towards the place I’ll arrive at_

Eiri smiled his little evil smile (IDK if that was good or bad 0.0) And the lead singer of ASK noticed him.

“T-That guy is…” He gasped as he realized.

_‘That is Eiri Yuki the famous writer!’_

_I want a new world~_

“I never thought you’d come Eiri.”

He got off the wall he was leaning on and walked away. “It’s nothing. Just killing a little time.” (yeah right boy. You came to see your ‘lover’ xD)

Before he walked out the door he took one last glance at Shuichi. He was smiling and hugging Ryuchi.

And then he was gone.

 

~LATER~

 

“I thought we were really in trouble for a while. Thanks for bringing him President.”

“I may have brought him here but, he sang of his own will.”

“President…. What did you thing of Bad Luck’s performance?”

“They’re no good.”

“Eh?”

“They are no good at their current skill level.”

 

~With Ryuichi*~

 

“You seem really happy. Did you have fun, Ryuichi?”

“Yeah. I hope… I hope I get to sing with Shuichi again.”

 

~*With Shuichi Back At Yuki’s place~*

 

“I didn’t think you would come see me. Why?”  he started to tear up. “Why…”

He stopped as a hand was placed under his chin.

The same hand pulled his face up and used its thumb to wiped away the tears that were about to fall from his violet orbs.

“Why? I don’t understand you…”

The counter, “ What I don’t understand is you. What in the world do you want me to do?”

Pale lips met pink ones. The kissing couple slowly sank on the floor and made love with the moon as their only witness.


	8. Flaw

Hiro was supposed to meet Shuichi at Ichigaya Station to take him to the studio and he was running late.

When he finally got there, something was a bit… off. Shuichi was dazing off with a really weird look on his face.

“…Sorry for being late, Shuichi _-"_

“Say Hiro, ask me if something good happened.”

“What?” The guitarist was confused. “Did something good happen?”

Shuichi turned to his friend with big eyes. “It’s a se-cr-et.”

Hiro couldn’t reply.

“Say, ‘Come on, don’t say that. Tell me.’”

_‘This boy…’_

“Come on, don’t say that. Tell me.”

The pink haired boy spun around and replied, “I’m not telling!”

Hiro went silent again. Shuichi turned back around and stared at his friend. Hiro smiled tightly then started laughing.

“You little…” he poked his friends nose hard. “Did thing go well with Eiri Yuki?”

With Hiro’s hand still on his nose, Shuichi’s shocked voice came out sounding more like a pig. “H-How did you know?”

_‘This stupid child!’_

“How could I not?!" He paused. "Don’t answer that and just get on the damn bike.”

“Okay...”

Halfway there Hiro spoke up again. “Well whatever you do I’m happy for you. Though I am surprised how well it went for you”

"But, we’re…” Shuichi trailed off.

“Moron, it doesn’t matter if the other person is a guy or a girl, right? Just be happy.” Shuichi smiled hugging his best friend from his seat behind him.

“You’re right. The idiot stood up on the bike. “Yeah, you ARE right!”

_‘But I wonder if it is okay to be happy by myself? I really want to share this happiness with the world!’_

Still standing up on the bike Shuichi closed his eyes. And not hearing the voice telling him to sit down, he ran into a low hanging sign. Hiro stopped the bike and made a dangerous turn that had many people honking and cursing. Luckily, the car that was behind them stopped. And the passengers were currently getting out of the car. Hiro slowed down to a stop as he pulled up behind the people.

“Is he okay?”

“Oh my god! “Call an ambulance!”

Hiro pushed through the people. “You idiot! Did you forget that we are on a fucking highway?!”

He picked up his unconscious friend and despite the protest from the small family near, he sat down on his bike with Shuichi on his lap and rode the rest of the way to the Studio. Shuichi woke up as soon as the bike stopped. He looked up to meet red hair.

“Hiro?” Hiro took off his helmet.

“ And sleeping beauty has arisen!” his look changed to a concerned one as he took of Shuichi’s helmet and checked his head.

“Are you alright?” He leaned back and Shuichi sat up fully.

“I’m fine.” The boy jumped off the bike an immediately fell backwards. And good for him, behind him was the bike and a worried Hiro.

He held him until he steadied himself. “Are you sure you’re okay Shu?”

“Hiro I’m fine.” Of course Hiro didn’t believe it but he didn’t say anything more .

“Let me just park my bike and we can go in, okay?”

“Okay.”

When the doors opened, they saw Mr. Sakano sitting with his head in his hands.

Hiro commented, “Well there‘s someone who looks like he could use some.”

Shuichi walked up to the man in the chair. “What’s the matter Mr. Sakano?”

“The president wants to see you right away!”

“What? Mr. Seguchi does?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! Just come on!”

As soon as they were within 5 feet of the President Mr. . Sakano started to bow rapidly.

“I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I am truly very sorry!” He bowed one final time but he did not lift his head. “To forget the lyrics and to just stand there petrified is an inexcusable blunder as a pro, but I beg of you please excuse them just this once! You wouldn’t disband our contract, you wouldn’t abandon them, would you?!”

The president just smiled, “Quite the contrary.”

All three boys were shocked. “What?”

“It appears that I have underestimated the potential of Bad Luck.” The president picked up a tape and put it in the VCR. It was the video of their performance. “As a company, we’ll need to review the way to support your group from the ground up.”

Mr. Sakano was ecstatic. “Mr. President!”

Mr. Seguchi became serious. “However, Bad Luck has one fatal flaw.”

“What?”

“Do you know what that is? I am not averse to supporting your group, but I cannot afford thick headed artist who do not even see the flaw within themselves.”

Hiro was the first to figure it out. “You’re testing us?”

Mr. Seguchi took the tape out of the VCR and put it away. “Is there anything wrong with that?”

Shuichi snapped.

He marched up to the President’s desk and slammed his hands on it. “A flaw? How could you say that?! You can’t get up and sing if you doubt yourself! We made it this far because we have confidence in ourselves!” Shuichi may have been pissed but he looked more like an angry cat.

“Baseless confidence is dangerous.” Mr. Sakano tried to calm Shuichi down but he seemed to hiss at him and he backed off and turned to Mr. Seguchi.

“Well, you talk about support, but what exactly do you mean by that, specifically?”

“The reinforcement of Bad Luck through the addition of a new member.”

“No way!”

“Shuichi?”

“Bad Luck has always been the two of us! I’ll never accept to adding a new member!”

Mr. Seguchi sighed, “Mr. Sakano, you are a very talented producer, but you are a failure as a manager. You’re management of the artists leaves much to be desired. Manager Sakano, you are fired. I will contact you later regarding your future placement.”

“Mr. Segu-”

But Mr. Sakano was already walking out.

“Mr. Sakano!”

“Let’s go Shuichi.”

“Hiro!”

“Come on.”

They ended up in the break room. And they both began to watch their tape repeatedly looking for their flaw.

After the fourth time however, Shuichi began to express his anger. "He’s so high-handed. I never thought he was such a tyrant. He might be the president, but Bad Luck is our band! He had his mind made up from the beginning . What’s his problem? Sure, we’re still a really small-time group. Of course we have flaws, right?! No one is perfect from the start!”

Hiro turned off the TV. “No I don’t think it’s about that. What Mr. Seguchi said was probably correct. Shuichi Bad Luck is- no. I shouldn’t say this, right?” he got up to get the tape.

“Why not?”

"Mr. Seguchi said all of that because he wanted the two of us to notice it. If I told you now, that would be breaking the rules.”

Shuichi stood, knocking back his chair. “Are you calling me an idiot for not noticing?”

“That’s right. What Mr. Seguchi said wasn’t wrong.”

“Hold on! Hiro, are you saying you’d let a stranger into our group?!”

“This isn’t about me allowing it or not.”

“The two of us together, we promised each other we’d work hard together, remember? We’ve done it all with just the two of us! If we let a stranger in, he’s bound to mess it all up! Hiro!”

“Shuichi, what do you want?"

“Well that’s-”

"I’m a little disappointed right now. Isn’t your thinking on this a bit soft? We’re pros!”

“I’m disappointed too! Is that all Bad Luck means to you, Hiro?!”

“Is that all? Well if you think that’s all, then maybe it is.”

**Bam!**


	9. The Child

‘Did he just hit me?’ Hiro wiped his lip. Already angered by the argument, Hiro closed his fist and swung back at Shuichi.

 _BAM_!

Mr. Sakano came back from the bathroom to see a full on fight between the two best friends. 

“What the hell?! Hiro you jerk!”

 He was too shocked to even stop it but, Shuichi did for him. He ran out the building screaming and crying, “I hope you slip on a banana peel and die!” 

Mr. Sakano just fainted.

 Shuichi walked outside, he put a banana peel on the floor himself, then hid behind a bush.

“Hiro you jerk..” hugging his knees to his chest, Shuichi silently cried.

Seeing him on the floor, Hiro sighed and lifted Mr. Sakano halfway off the floor and began to fan his face. “Are you alright, Mr. Sakano?”

“Don’t mind me, you should go after Shindo.”

“It’s okay. Because it’s something he has to notice for himself.”

“Hey K! There’s a kid playing hide and seek here!” Ryuichi called to his manager.

“I think you mean a crying child.” K corrected, “Look closer.” 

“Oh he is crying.” Ryuichi walked up to the boy huddled behind a bush and kneeled in front of him.

“Isn’t that Shuichi Shindo? The one from the concert last night?” 

“Oh!” Ryuichi beamed. “Shu-chan!”

A tear stained face met his. “Ryuich?” The face began to crumple and Ryuichi hugged Shuichi to his chest. 

“He didn’t have to say it like that!” Shuichi cried. “He didn’t!” 

K and Ryuichi shared a look before looking back at the crying child in Ryuichi’s arms.

“Come on Shu-chan, don’t cry.” He hugged Shuichi harder. “If you cry, you get hungry.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small stuffed bunny. “Here, I’ll give you Kumagoro. So stop crying Shuichi.” 

Shuichi looked at the bunny and just cried harder. “Ryuichi…”

Ryuichi started to panic. “Um... Uh…. I’ll give you some candy! It’s really yummy! How about my video-” He cut off as Shuichi hugged him.

He buried his head in his surprisingly broad chest. “Thank you, but I don’t know what I should do now. What if Hiro hates me? I can’t sing unless it’s for Bad Luck.”

“Don’t worry, you can sing Shuichi. The concert was fun, right? You like fun things don’t you, Shuichi?”

“I… I… I do like fun. I’m not giving up,” Shuichi jumped out of Ryuichi’s lap. “Touma Seguchi! I won’t let you have your way! Just you watch Hiroshi Nakano. I’ll beat your attitude back into shape!”

The people that began to gather started clapping.

“You recover fast.” K commented.

Shuichi smiled wide. “Thanks to Ryuichi.” He then became serious, “I want to sing. I have to take care of my own” He began to walk back into the building but he forgot about his own banana peel  and actually slipped on it managing to hit someone in the process.

“Ow….” He looked at the person kneeling over him. “I’m so sorry-” he began but he stopped as he noticed the music sheets all over the sidewalk.

“Pardon me.” The boy said as he picked up his music.

“Are you hurt or anything?”

“No I’m fine.”  Shuichi helped the boy up. He seemed to recognize Shuichi.

“Oh, might you be-” he stopped talking and bowed.  “ Nice to meet you, my name is Suguru Fujisaki. Good Morning. I was just on my way to the studio. Shall we go together?” He walked into the building.

“Hey wait!” Shuichi ran after him. “Are you some kind of stalker or something?”

“Could it be you haven’t herd yet? I have been assigned to Bad Luck to play the synthesizer. I’m looking forward to working with you.”

“EH?!”

“Mr. Shindo?”

“..And that was the bad dream I had.”

Eiri distantly replied, “ I see.

“I mean, he says he’s sixteen years old! Sixteen! Bad Luck isn’t that kind of group, dammit! What the is Mr. Seguchi thinking? Or not thinking? I have no idea.”

Eiri stood to go make himself some coffee and Shuichi followed, still talking.

“He wanted us to have a little practice to get to know each other. That just pissed me off more, so I ran out on them.”

Eiri went back to his desk and pulled out a smoke, and yes, Shuichi was still talking.

“And Hiro was totally going along with it, he was pitiful. It’s not all like the sales are all that matter, right?! Besides, who the hell says we’ll sell better if that kid joins us?!”

The blonde stood to go to the bathroom and Shuichi followed  _still talking._  “Hiro might be smart, but his calculating side sort of takes over sometimes.”  Shuichi started to sound smug. “That’s the only problem I have with him. He’s been acting all weird and sullen lately. Maybe Hiro’s mad because I’ve found happiness for myself” began laughing.

“Shut up.”

“What?”

“I said shut up, Get out of here.”

“Huh? What?”

“I don’t have time to deal with idiots.”

“Sorry, I’ll be quiet now.”

Eiri took a drag of his cigarette. “I said, get out. You’re an eyesore.”

“But-”

“Don’t let a single night go to your head. I thought you were just a little cute the other day, but right now, you’re nothing but an annoyance.”


	10. And That Was The Long Dream I Had

“…And that was the long dream I had.”

Mr. Sakano just replied, “I see.”

Shuichi slid down in his chair. “If only that was the punch line.”

Suguru walked up to Shuichi and Mr. Sakano. “Mr. Shindo, could you come here for a sec?” As they were walking into the studio Suguru explained the situation. “After you left on your own yesterday, we tried redoing the arrangement for ‘The Rage Beat’.”

“Huh? Arrangement?” Shuichi jumped up from his place on a chair. “Who the hell told you to do that?! It’s my song!”

Suguru tried to reason, “But it wouldn’t hurt to listen, would it?”

“Wha-”

“Don’t tell me you are childish enough to become agitated over an arrangement done by someone like me.”

Offended, Shuichi stood back and listened as they begun to play.

“Mr. Shindo’s sensibilities regarding the arrangements are hardly bad. I’m sure he would be a decent hit. However,” the President looked to Mr. Sakano, “it would be impossible to turn him into a huge hit. He should focus on his singing from now on. If he is not prepared to make that level of commitment,” Mr. Seguchi took a sip of his coffee. Mr. Sakano took this moment to ask.

“Um, is Fujisaki,-”

Mr. Seguchi looked over his drink. “Does he worry you?”

“No Sir!”

“That’s what I like about you, Mr. Sakano. But that is exactly why, instead of being their manager, I want you to concentrate on being their producer.”

Mr. Sakano looked to the man in the corner standing with his back faced to them.

“It’ll be alright. He’s Ryuichi’s manager, you know.”

Voices was herd from outside the door.

“What? Where-”

“He’s supposed to be in Studio 2.”

“Don’t push!”

“What? What’s going on?”

“What? What?”

Mr.Sakano opened the door and peered outside. There were staff and people running in the directions of the studio rooms.

 “Excuse me, What’s going on?”

Ryuichi was the only one who stopped. “There is something awesome going on downstairs!”

‘Downstairs?’

It seems that everyone herd the music coming from Bad Luck’s studio and now everyone wanted a listen. The song ended and many people applauded and commented.

“Wow that was so cool!”

“Awesome! Awesome!”

Suguru  bowed and ran out of the booth.

“What did you think, Mr. Shindo? Of course, I’ll arrange it differently when we include the vocal.”

Shuichi didn’t reply and just walked out. He went to the bathroom.

“Dammit what is up with him?! He is just a brat and yet he came up with that arrangement?” Shuichi was pulling on the toilet paper. “Who the hell is he, dammit?!” Shuichi remembered what Eiri said last night.

‘I don’t have time to deal with idiots. Right now you’re nothing but and annoyance.’ He pulled the paper until there was no more left in the container the held it.

Hiro was standing outside the bathroom the whole time.

 Eiri just finished his latest book and decided to take a smoking break. He looked to his right at the empty chair next to him. He sat for a moment then turned back and lit his cigarette.

_Ding Dong_

‘Ignore it’

D _ing Dong_

‘Go away’

_Ding Dong_

“Tsk.” He left his study and answered the door.

It was Hiro.

Meanwhile, in a park not too far away, a certain sad, little pink haired rock star, sat curled up on a bench.

“I’m an Idiot just like you said Yuki. I was getting all puffed up about myself, when I didn’t know anything.” Tears flowed down Shuichi’s face.

“So?” Shuichi jumped up from the bench he was sitting at. “Now you feel depressed?”

‘Yuki..’

“You’re a busy guy.”

“Y-Y-”

 Yuki began to walk torwards the child. “You are a moron.” He stopped and sat at a bench some feet away.

Shuichi ran up to him.

“Listen closely, I’ll make an exception this time and tell you. The president of your company gets rid of anyone he loses faith in as quickly as possible and doesn’t keep anyone in suspense. You can trust in your new band member and in your new manager.” Yuki looked at Shuichi.

You should be grateful to your partner.

_'My partner? Does he mean Hiro?’_

“That Hiro guy.”

* * *

 

_‘What is it? Here to settle scores?’_

_‘No.’_

_‘ ‘Keep your hands off my Shuichi,’ right?’_

_‘That’s not why I’m here. I came to ask a favor.’_

_‘Please, take care of him.’_

_‘ ‘What a pain..’ What if I said that?’_

_‘Because if you ever make him cry for something other than his own stupidity, I won’t forgive you.’_

‘Too late for that’ Eiri thought.

Hiro gave Eiri Yuki one last look before he mounted his bike and rode off.

_‘He’s the type that drags it out in low gear.’_

* * *

 

Eiri sat in his couch after putting in the tape of Ryuichi’s first performance. Shuichi, not taking his eyes off the screen sat himself as close to Yuki as he could get.

_‘Let’s fly, everyone!’_

Shuichi smiled remembering the many times he’d watched this “Mr. Sakuma changed my life. He made me want to sing, too. And the want to have as many people as possible, listen to my songs. I didn’t really know who he was at the time, but his talent was really incredible.” He thought for a moment.

“I was just being stubborn _, without an exit_. I’d forgotten what it was that I truly wanted to do.”

“Because you are a moron. Moron, moron, moron. Moron”

“Quit calling me a moron.” Yuki put out his cigarette. “The person who calls someone a moron is the bigger mor-” He was cut off as golden eyes bore into his amethyst ones, big hands coming up to gently cradle his face.

“Right now,” Those golden eyes held an seductive glint and the lips formed a grin. “You’re a little cute.”


	11. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got caught writing this.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> READ THIS:
> 
> IN CHAPTER 7: The Concert... I sort of lied.....  
> THEY DID NOT GO ALL THE WAY.  
> Shuichi cried and was afraid becsause it hurt alot so the did not penetrate that night. They basically did everything else though....

“No more,” Shuichi cried out, “no- stop- It's enough please! T-Take you hand off. I don’t have any come left!”

“Don't restrain yourself,” Yuki grinned, grip still tight on shuichi's cock, still coaxing out more come from his last orgasm. “I think I can squeeze more out.”

 _Squeeze_ _more?_ Shuichi thought. _Squeeze more out he says, but my- oh, god, he's squeezing out all my come like a fucking pastry piping bag._

“You come quickly.” Yuki admonished.

“Sh-Sh-Shut- up.” The child panted out.

 “You act like a dumbass after you come.” Yuki lifted his come covered hand.

_Oh- Oh god, It's his real hand. This is nothing like the first time. All of my masturbation fantasies have nothing on this. What should I do? Now that I know what this actually feels like I won’t be able to control myself. Oh-_

“It's okay.” Yuki smirked. He used the same hand and ran it under Shuichi's shirt, hiking it up to his armpits and yanking it over the child's head.

_God, I get embarrassed just by him taking my shirt off. Moreover my body feels strange. My balls- it's like my balls are tingling. And soon, I'll be coming. My body is preparing itself. Making sperm in droves. So much, so quickly, I feel like I’m about to burst. I can’t keep pace with my heart. I'-_

 Shuichi threw an arm over his face.  “Wa-Wait, Yuki. What I really want is not- is not just your body.”

Yuki paused, one hand on the bed and the other, frozen, still locked around Shuichi's waist, unconsciously making sure that the boy doesn’t hit the headboard as he lowered him down.

“Then what you want?”

 _What do I want?_ Shuichi leaned into the hand that smoothed the hair on his face, behind his ear, tears pooling in his eyes. _After all, I'm just an effeminate man and for guys, ecstasy is the absolute first priority._

He began screaming.

“The- Hey, I haven't done anything yet!”

“Someone help me, rapist!”

“ _Shut_ _up_! Your shrilly voice will bother the neighbors! Didn't you want this?”

“Want this?” Shuichi let out a hysterical laugh. “I actually thing that we should reconsider!”

“What the-“ Yuki ran a hand through his hair. “You really hate it that much? Should we stop?” Shuichi shook his head. “The fuck- Which is it?”

“I told you, I’m done waiting.”

“You are being vague. You don't seem to hate it at all.”

Shuichi sat up gathered his lost shirt and covered his nethers and chest. “W-What do you mean?”

“What are you- So in short you actually- It seems like you are trying to seduce me. Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, I'm actually getting turned on.” He cleared his throat and spoke up once more. “Having gay sex really brings,” he trailed off trying to find his words and ignore Shuichi's blush and quiet, 'gay sex?', “out complicated feelings. We'll stop if you really hate it.”

 _Okay,_ Shuichi mused in his mind _I'll just say 'stop' if I need to!_

* * *

 _Although I couldn't say it,_ Shuichi thought as he exited the bath, _I feel as though I've reached a point of no return._

“I'm done.”

Yuki laid, now naked; lower half covered by his dark sheets, against his headboard and paused in the filing of his nails and he watched the freshly showered boy exit his bath. He now adorned one of his shirts and fuck if his dick didn't harden at the sight. He shamelessly looked over the child and reveled in the light blush that covered his pale face and neck. He was suddenly glad he brought dark colored sheets because he wanted to follow that blush _down_ and watch as that pale skin glowed in his bed. He shook his head slightly to expel the thought and noticed the hand that was held behind his back and the slick that ran down his legs. He licked his lips and smirked, going back to his nails.

“Good work, but that shirt of mine is really baggy isn't it?” He didn't give the child a chance to speak and continued. “You _clean yourself_ properly?”

“T-Think so.” He finally looked up from his feet to see what the scratching was. “What's that?”

“Nail file. Don't want to tear you. You ass I a very vital source for this to work _properly_ after all.”

“Oh you mean the f-fingering? Like I did last time?”

“Yes.”

Shuichi couldn't tear his eyes away from Yuki's long fingers. _Those, are going to enter me_. “This is real, isn't it?” He sounded more breathy than intended.

“Even with preparation, people still feel as though, something like this is forbidden.” Yuki blew on his nails. “This sort of thing isn't something I used in my writing.” He inspected his nails before putting the file away.

 _I'm  actually going to have sex with a man._ Shuichi blushed even harder. _A man who I am going to give my ass virginity to. Who I can’t even tell is gay or not._ His train of thought was completely destroyed as Yuki moved and the sheets moved dangerously low, then he completely fell back onto the pillows behind him and the sheets even _lower_ , showing off his v, happy trail, that led all the way down to some fluffy looking pubic hair.

His mouth watered.

His eyes were forced up as Yuki began to speak only for his breath to stop as the blonde pulled off his glasses.

“C'mere, hole boy. To do this all the way, I'm going to have to dig around in your ass s'more.”

Shuichi was climbing onto the bed before he even realized it and froze.

“All the way?” He trembled slightly as he remembered the pain. 

“Did you imagine my hand stroking you as you touched yourself?”

Shuichi balked. “How the hell did you know?”

“Ah, I see. I figured you did that when you left here the last time.”

“Wha-“

“Ah, train station, park and supermarket toilets? You sure are energetic. You've got tadpoles all over.”

“Who-Who would do that?”

Yuki took advantage of his distraction and yanked the singer to his chest; wrapping a hand around his dick again. Relax.  He gave it a few lazy strokes.

 _Oh, we're back to this, just like before._ He jumped and moaned loud, spreading his legs wide when Yuki gave a sudden squeeze.

“What a nice reaction.” He praised.

“A- More,” Shuichi moaned out, “faster.”

“Hmm?” Yuki said mesmerized in watching how this body writhed in his hands. “Nope, just teasing you.”

“What?”

 _God_ , Shuichi turned his head and buried it in the older man's shoulder. He felt so good. Yuki was so good at this. He smelled good. That heady natural scent, and that voice,  a low timbre that rumbled throughout the boy's entire body. Truly, he must be in paradise.

He didn't notice his leg being pulled up and startled when two fingers breached him.

“Good work Shuichi, although, if you want it perfectly clean, you could give yourself and enema.”

“What- That place-” He moaned as the fingers moved.

“Relax,” Yuki soothed, “just keep your leg there and let your voice out.”

“But- ahh!”

 _His fingers, they're really inside me! He's stirring and stroking me inside_. Shuichi braced himself on the thighs behind him.

“Which feels better?”

“I- I don't-” He cut off on another loud moan

Yuki grinned. “What was that?”

“Both! Both feel good. Co- I-” Shuichi couldn't even finish his sentence before he was coming over Yuki's hand and his chest, hips twitching violently.

_Oh god, so good, so good, god._

Shuichi slumped down and leaned his head against Yuki's chest. He's never come so hard in his life.

“Well you certainly finished quickly. Your hips are still twitching from that climax.” Yuki rubbed his hands down the sides of shuichi's chest all the way down to those twitching hips. “Hey you okay? Hopefully they will stop.” He moved his hands back up to shuichi's chest and hummed softly. “Your chest his quite nice.” He rubbed and dragged both hands over it and marveled in the moan that came through Shuichi lips. _Oh, we have to visit these again._ He thought and voiced such thoughts as so.

As Yuki fondled his chest Shuichi noticed something.

_There is something o-on my back. Very hot and so sticky. Touching me..._

“I-Is that your dick?” He moaned again. “Please stop touching my chest. You're touching it like a woman's.”

“It's okay. Look at your hips.”

What do you know, they are still twitching, if only slightly and his legs are trembling.

“See? They’re getting bigger, your tits.” Yuki licked his lips once more. “Your tits are pretty good and look down here,” he slid a hand down the boy's hips again; just above his navel, “ready to go again. Or maybe,” his golden eyes flicked from Shuichi's chest to his face briefly, “you see something better you like?”

_It's huge. It looks so much bigger than before. It- It's so beautiful, with the thick veins jumping beneath the skin, or rather, it's like a white snake._

Shuichi wanted to get his mouth on it.

His hole twitched and another thought came to mind.  _This will go inside me. Right there. It will push through this tight passage. It will plunder my ass and fill me with his seed._ His hole twitched hungrilyagain _. Oh shit, my gut is coiling with anticipation. It's- this is going to be inside of me. My body is clenching with hunger for this._

“Fuck, this is really your first time with a man.” Yuki said bending over the boy and pulling his ass up some.  Some deep part of the writer was ecstatic at being the first to plunder this tight ass. He licked his fingers that were inside the boy only moments ago. “Just what kind of porn did you watch?” He sighed, unknowingly blowing air over Shuichi's clenched pucker making him moan. “Whatever,” he said after a moment. “Just don’t bite my dick off.”

And with that, he stuck his tongue in.

“Wha- It's- so velvety.”

_His tongue is- I can’t believe he's licking my insides. What should I do? I'm scared he'll notice. That with only my imagination, I've been preparing so that I'm ready when he enters me._

Shuichi made a noise of displeasure as the tongue was suddenly removed but it was replaced by another moan as the two fingers returned.

“I c-can’t stop shaking- u- inside... amazing.”

_I'll be completely exposed!_

The hand that Shuichi was using to cover his face was yanked on and held, making his body stay in a bowed position as his neck was supported. Something wet touched his face and his eyes focused to see. Yuki's dick. Right above his face. And he was hark and leaking profusely.

_Ah, huh, he's hard? He's getting turned on by licking my ass. He's-_

The dick was moved to his lips and pushed.

It pushed and pushed until it reached the hilt.

His hole twitched.

Shuichi just swallowed a dick for the first time.

Without gagging the entire process.

And Yuki, who had a hand on his neck, felt the entire process.

His eyes widened and he became harder.

He pulled all the way out, swiftly but carefully as he could without hurting himself or the boy.

It still shocked him and his entire body clenched.

_I want it. I want it. I really want this. My body, its begging for it._

Yuki set down the lube. “Are you sure about this?” He asked as he pulled up his legs and slid in-between them. “I mean really? You can't come back from this kind of thing?”

“I'm sure.” Shuichi smiled and held his legs up and apart. “If I had hated it, I wouldn't have come here again. Probably from the first time we met, I've been waiting for this. I want to be- yours- let me- be your lover.” His words began can to break as Yuki entered him.

“I see, it seems I didn't even need to ask.” His look became sharp. “I understand what you want. I'll do it for you. I'll let you be like my woman. I'll fill your hole with mu cock. So that should be fine, right? You stupid brat.” He ended on a deep kiss that left Shuichi's body shivering for more.

_He's entering. I'm definitely going to be fucked. He is incredibly beautiful even if he is a man. I'm scared. Oh, god he is really turned on. It's going in.  He's entering me. He's entering me._

Shuichi broke the kiss with a gasp. “Hurts.”  _His huge dick is entering me, tearing my virgin ass. He's going to kill me!_ “It hurts.”

Yuki was breaking hard, muscles clenched as if he were afraid to push too much, to tear too much, hell; to even breathe too much if it hurts the boy. A voice in the back of his head was screaming, yelling at him to pull out and just hold him. But even if he didn't admit it they both want- no need to this. If not now, then it is never going to happen.

“Hang in there Shuichi, don't you want to be mine?”

_Oh shit, it's still not completely in._

If there was a moment where Yuki cursed his dick being bigger than average, this was it.

Yuki grit his teeth and pushed the rest of the way in. He waited a short moment and pulled halfway out, then repeating the process.

“Hurts! Yuki, it hurts. My- My butt, it tearing.”

“It's not.” He tried to soothe. But he knew it was.

_Shit, I should have prepared him more._

_I'm dying. I'm dying. I'm going to die after my ass is shredded._

Yuki pushed in a few more times before pulling out all the way as he came, emptying onto Shuichi's face and torso.

_Ah, he- he came._

“Sorry.”

Shuichi looked up. “What?”

Yuki looked down but not before Shuichi saw the slight guilt in his eye. “I came inside you a little.”

“It's fine.” Shuichi slurred.

_I can't feel my butt._

“But is that it?”

“Nope, not yet.” Yuki rubbed against Shuichi. “Sorry that was terrible. I couldn't hold out so, let's try that again.”

Shuichi hmm'ed and giggled a little. “It almost seems as if this is your first time too.”

Yuki's face deadpanned. “No comment.” The he shut up whatever Shuichi was going to say with a kiss.

“Do it slowly, it still hurts a little.” He said in between kisses.

One of Yuki's hands began to travel. “You are starting to get hard again.”

“Really? Ah- my dick- _oh_.” Yuki began to jack Shuichi as he pushed in again, but this time he clenched with the pain.

“Fuck, your ass is way too tight. Your hole is giving a whole other story than your mouth did earlier. I can barely push my cock in.”

“Un- no! Rub it more!”

“You wanted that before too, didn't you? When I was licking you inside your hole, it seemed like your hole was craving my cock or, am. I. Mistaken?” He punctuated the last few words with a thrust. “Was I wrong?”

_Oh my god, He is inside me again. Why doesn't it hurt as much?_

“Y-You are not m-mistaken. I wanted-“

_I wanted his dick inside me. Right here. His- Is completely inside me. It's moving, little by little. The pain its- Is that the tip of his cock I feel? So thick, slowly moving, in and out, the tip goes out, and in again._

“So big.. You dick is so big.”

 _Huh? It didn't go back in? It's not in? Where is the tip?_ He whined softly.

Yuki shushed him as he pushed back in.

 _Ah, He's inside me, and it's making me wet. Slowly, two ecstasies fill me. I can't tell which one I feel with my hole. It's melting from my hips. It's hot, yet it's_ _cold.in addition, the blood in my hands and feet are melting away. I'm completely skewered. I'm coming._

“I'm melting, my groin, it's melting. Coming. Com-“

“Are you okay?”

“I'm- I'm okay.”

_I never imagined coming could be so exhilarating._

“Come on Shuichi, let go of my cock.” When he didn't make a move to let go he changed tactics. “Hey that place where we are joined ? It's begging for my come. I'll fill you all the way up.” Shuichi seemed to squeeze tighter. “Heh, you are reacting just by my words like you are waiting for an encore. Your cock at least if very obedient.” That's seemed to distract him enough to let him pull out. He ran a hand down the blissed out boy's face and smiled. “I guess with this face that you are making I don't even need to ask, do I? Can I come inside you?”

“Y-Yeah, do- do it. In m-my ass..”

“Okay,” He said positioning himself again, “good luck, I'm sticking it in.”

_Ah, has my hole completely opened up to him?_

He moaned as Yuki began to repeatedly push deep inside him.

“Your voice has become so sexy, Shuichi. Your hole is getting along well with my cock. Doesn't it feel like your insides are giving it a warm welcome?” He bit Shuichi's ear and he grabbed both his wrist to drive himself deeper into the boy. “How dirty.”

“I'm b-begging you, please touch me!”

“Nope.”

“Please! M-My- Please touch it!”

Yuki's answer was to pull almost all the way out, making Shuichi begin to panic a little, then shove himself back in until Shuichi's ass met his groin.

_He-He's fucking me from behind. From behind he's-  But then right after-_

“I'm coming,” Yuki panted, “so time to tighten us your loose pussy. Drink up everything I've got for you.” And with that, he pulled Shuichi tight against him and let go

_He's hard. His dick is so hard inside me. His warmth is spreading everywhere inside my ass. Amazing, he's dumped everything he has inside me. It's spurting, filling me up. It's packing so tight in my ass. He's completely, entirely, claimed me. Claimed me from the inside._

“Y-You're soaking in- hah- Your come is soaking in.”

_With his come now soaking into me, I now be long entirely to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is my first try at putting a fanGmade story in writing. So don't be afraid to tell me if it is bad. :}


End file.
